Call of the Pacific: Natzi Zombies
by Emorah
Summary: The events that unfold as the soldiers of "The Pacific" collide with the characters and trials of Call of Duty Zombies. We know they can fight the foreigners- but what about the undead? Rated M for Snafu's dirty mouth. I do not own Pacific/Call of Duty.
1. Der Riese, Part One

**A/N: I love reviews; constructive criticism welcome! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Der Reise, Part One<strong>

_Fear. Ever present, ever lingering. _

_Fear. Crippling, heart-stopping._

_Fear was all Eugene Sledge knew, it seemed... all he ever thought about. It was a unseen force that followed him every waking moment. He couldn't remember a time without fear. He was afraid during the war as he fought against Japanese terrors; he was afraid after the war, fighting the nightmares that plagued him as he slept; and he was afraid now, fighting a force sent from hell itself. But how do you fight against something that never dies? How can you win a battle against an immortal monster?_

Eugene was crouched in a corner, gun hugged close to his chest and knees drawn up close to his gun. Fear had taken hold of him, wrapping its cold fingers around his heart and paralyzing his soul... or what soul he had left. He struggled against the violent tremors that sparked through his body as adrenaline rushed through his veins. Breathing came in short gasps and shallow wheezes as his lungs seemed to collapse from the fear.

A roar ripped through the air, a demonic howl that sent shivers down Sledge's spine. It was a barbaric, animal-like sound, but he instantly recognized it: A victory cry. They were getting closer... to getting in_._

"Put some more boards up, **quickly!**" a voice barked harshly. "Shove them back and shoot them down! Hold. This. ROOM!"

Lena, though a thin and lanky woman, spoke with the authority of a drill sergeant, spewing out commands left and right. The others scrambled to do her bidding... all except Eugene.

The cracking sound of splintering wood filled the air, signaling their impeding doom. Lena, locating the source of the noise, flew to what used to be a window. Its glass had been replaced with boards, creating a barrier- a barrier that kept those monsters out... a barrier that was quickly disintegrating.

She now pressed her full weight against it, trying to keep out the demon spawn who were doing everything to get in. Undead fingers slipped through the cracks near the top, swooping and clawing ominously near her face.

"I need help over he- aaAAAGH!" she screeched suddenly in pain. A zombie had clenched onto a tuft of her brown, hair, yanking and ripping it out in a frenzy. She roared with anger and backed off the barrier, holding her throbbing scalp. With her free hand, she whipped out her Python from its holster at her hip.

"Damn thing." she muttered. The culprit could be seen through a slot between the boards, peering hungrily back at her and grunting like an ape. She raised her gun, sliding the muzzle through the crack and in between those glowing red eyes.

"Go to hell you son of a bitch." she growled as she squeezed the trigger. Blood splattered and oozed through the barrier as the zombie's head burst from the impact. Silence fell on the other side of the boards.

"Hey Sophie?" Lena called over her shoulder, her brown eyes still on the barrier.

"I- I can't-" returned a voice, frazzled and strained. Across the room, Sophie was in the same predicament Lena had barely escaped. The short, blond haired girl was leaning backwards on a barrier, desperately trying to push against the weight of the horde pushing back. A sudden sob of fear escaped her lips as a green, rotting fist smashed through a board near her shoulder.

"YESSSS!" hissed the zombie from the other side. Its gravely voice slithered next to her ear, and its hot breath huffed against the nape of her neck. Sophia's sobs quickly turned into shrill screams as she scrambled away from the barrier in horror.

As if they saw the opportunity, the zombies made their move. In one guttural roar they burst through the boards, spewing a shower of splinters across the floor. Into the room they poured, tumbling over each other in a ravenous frenzy.

"Oh God." moaned Sophie, backing away in terror.

"Nice goin' Mary." sneered Snafu in his thick Southern drawl and even thicker sarcasm. His bulging, red-rimmed, eyes peered lazily at the girl.

"It's So-Sophia!" she hiccuped, her blue eyes filling with tears. He didn't have time to retaliate, even if he cared to do so (which he didn't). Zombies poured in through the now non-existent barrier, their red eyes glowing in the dark like luminescent marbles.

"Here we go." mumbled Snafu, a crooked smile creeping across his face. Swinging up his trench gun and grabbing the muzzle with his left hand, he released a barrage of fire onto the mob. The corpses exploded into pieces wherever the shell struck- one was completely blown in two. Sophia just watched, her face pale from shock, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

Lena knew they wouldn't make it if they stayed there.

"We have to go..." she murmured to herself. She then glanced at Eugene, still huddled in the corner, watching numbly as Snafu tried to hold back the horde as best he could. Lena could see the distance in his eyes, the same distance she had seen in so many others... not long ago...

"We have to go." Lena repeated as she knelt down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even flinch in response. Her brow furrowed, and firmer, "Eugene. We have to **go**."

Nothing. She huffed in exasperation. They didn't have time for this, especially now. She grabbed his shoulders, giving his small frame a sharp shake.

"**SOLDIER!**" she bellowed, her brown eyes fierce and flaming with a strength she didn't know she had. Eugene flinched slightly, blinked, then stared at her, looking like a confused child. Good. She got his attention.

"We need to move!" she shouted, this time over her shoulder and at the others.

"I think we're good, Rosie Riveter." Snafu drawled as he pumped the trench gun. "There ain't much more of 'em-"

His voice was cut short as a zombie fell from above and smashed into his body. They were entering through the ceiling.

"SNAFU!" wailed Sledge. He was fully alert now, on his feet and gun in hand.

"Move! This way!" Lena screamed simultaneously. Sophia eagerly complied, sprinting towards the older woman, but Eugene scrambled toward his fallen friend.

"Eugene! NO!" Lena roared in anger, frustrated with his stupidity, but he wasn't listening. In one swift movement he shot off the head of the zombie just before it took a bite at Snafu's neck. He then slid across the floor, landing next to his comrade.

"Get up!" he shouted as he shot at another. They were quickly being surrounded, and a dull knot of dread formed in Sledge's stomach. He grabbed a handful of Snafu's sleeve, and they both stumbled to their feet.

"COME ON! COME ON!" Lena's frantic shouts snapped both their gaze's in her direction. She had unlocked a heavy steel door, and both she and Sophia stood in the archway screaming and waving hysterically. This, however, attracted unwanted attention. The horde, like a herd of cattle, shuffled and moaned their way towards the women.

"Aw shit." Snafu muttered, knowing what he had to do. He glanced at Eugene, and gave a crooked smile. "Let's go, Sledgehammer."

He then bolted, weaving through the mob, and Sledge had no choice but to do the same. With one final leap, they soared through the doorway, crashing on top of the two women.

"The door!" Lena grunted, pushing Snafu off of her. Eugene was already on it, smashing his body against the steel frame. It swung with ease, groaning slightly before slamming shut. The hall was enveloped in a sudden quiet, broken only by the gasps and huffs of the exhausted four and the soft whimpers of Sophia. Eugene slid his back down the door till he reached the ground, slumping limply against the steel. The rest of the group lay on the floor, trying to catch their breath and gather what sense they had left. It's unknown how long it was before Snafu broke the silence.

"Dammit. I forgot to get their gold teeth."

Lena tilted her head to frown at him.

"Wha... what did you say?"

"I said I wanted some-"

"I know what you said." she muttered, holding her hand up to cut him off. Then, beneath her breath, "I just didn't believe it..."

"Don't mind him." remarked Sledge. "He's insane."

Snafu slowly raised himself, propping his upper body on his elbows. His eyes narrowed as he studied the man across from him. His Marine green button down suit was utterly disheveled, his brown pants were ripped at the knee, and one of his boots' shoelaces was broken. Everything was stained in the green-brown oose of rotting blood.

"Yeah, Sledgehammer, I'm crazy," he drawled, "And you look like shit."

"Fuck you, Merriel."

Snafu grinned in response.

"Fuck you too, Eugene."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know it was a little long, but I couldn't find a spot to split it. :/ Chapter 2 coming soon! Please leave a review with some helpful tips. Thanks!  
><strong>


	2. Der Riese, Part Two

**A/N: Part 2 is here! I am truly excited for what's to come. There's some awesome plans for the future; be prepared for some cameos! Anyways, hope you enjoy this next chapter. I get to develop the characters more thoroughly, and some more background stories are revealed. **

**I'm gonna take a break from this story for a while, let it set into the site. If I get some good feedback from reviews, favorites, and alerts, I'll continue the story. So speak up if you want to see more!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Der Reise, Part 2<strong>

_"I hope they don't surrender. I hope we get to kill every last one of them."_

The words echoed in Merriel Shelton's mind like a broken record. He remembered staring at Eugene Sledge after he made the bitter declaration. He wasn't shocked or disgusted, but had more of an intense curiosity. Sledge was like a lab rat to be studied during that war, an experiment unfolding before him. And Merriel watched as his character crumbled and his humanity thinned to almost nonexistence. His friend developed a hatred for the Japanese that Merriel never had.

Not that he liked the Japs; He couldn't care less about the yellow bastards. He proved that at Peleliu, throwing rocks into the partially destroyed cranium of a dead Jap like he was tossing them into a lake on a Summer's day.

Yes, Merriel knew how to deal with the dead people. Dead Japs, dead Krauts- it didn't make any difference to him. They were just more corpses to harvest gold from, more skulls with which to play brain basketball.

Merriel chuckled. "Brain Basketball." He liked that. But back to the present.

The group had taken refuge in what looked like locker rooms. Lacking windows and having only one point of entry, it was an ideal place to rest up, change clothes, and maybe scrounge some food.

Mmmm, food. Merriel could sure go for some of that. Some shrimp gumbo with wild rice, and a tall glass of sweet tea, just like his mama used to make. His stomach grumbled hungrily, as if agreeing with his thoughts.

"We'll stay here through the night." He heard Lena say. She was leaning her shoulder against one of the lockers, looking at her wrist watch as she spoke. "From what I've observed, those things are most active from dusk to dawn, but they don't move much during the day."

"It's because of the experiments." Sophia explained, her voice sudden and her words fast. She was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind her back as if she was giving a report to a class. She blushed slightly when the three looked at her, lowering her voice and gaze before adding meekly, "We fed and tested on them at night. There wasn't much activity during the day."

"So yall think they still hold habits?" inquired Eugene, who was sitting on a metal chair across from her. He leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees, clasping his hands loosely infront of him. His dog tags had escaped from beneath his shirt, and they now dangled freely from his neck.

Sophia shrugged. "Maybe... I mean, to some extent. From the last few test results I remember, their brain activity was devastatingly low, almost nonexistent. But I suppose they could retain some sense of routine, like a dog used to meal times."

It was the most words any had heard her speak, and she blushed profusely when she was finished.

"Whatchu feed 'em?" drawled Merriel. He always sounded drunk; looked drunk too. He was leaning against the lockers next to where Eugene sat, head tilted back to rest against the cool metal. He put on his crooked, menacing smile. "Limbs and organs?"

"Snafu." muttered Eugene as a reprimand. "Come on, she's just a girl." Sophie said nothing.

"Come on. Let's go get washed up." Lena's voice was soft and gentle as she moved beside the girl, nudging her in the direction of the showers. She shot a quick glare at Snafu and hissed, "Maybe you can make yourself _useful _for once, and find us some food."

Snafu just retained his sloppy smile as a response, waving to Sophie as the two left the room.

"You haven't changed at all." Eugene murmerred from beside him, shaking his head in disappointment.

"An' that's a bad thing?"

"Considerin' you?" he turned his head slightly, showing his pale profile. It looked even paler under the florescent light. "Yes."

By the time the two women had returned, Sledge and Snafu had scavenged enough food to hold them over for the night. Their dinner was comprised mostly of candy, with honey cakes as the main course.

"I made these for my sister's birthday." Sophia murmured softly as she handed out the cakes from a brown paper bag. Her usually curly shoulder length hair hung strait down her back, still wet from her shower. It soaked the collar of her navy button-down blouse, which was tucked into her matching, knee-length A-line skirt. Her brown oxfords squeaked across the floor as she continued around the room, continuing in a sad voice, "I don't think she needs them anymore..."

"You don't know that." Lena said suddenly, her words stern. Her hair, too, had lost it's frizzy curl because of the shower, and clung to her back and arms. She had changed into Marine green trousers, and a pair of black suspender rose up her fitted white tee to cross at her back. A long sleeved marine green jacket and a pair of boondockers completed her look. She gave a sharp shake of her head before repeating, "You don't know that."

She was referring to the thought that flickered through the everyone's minds: the outside world was dead. Everyone they ever knew... everyone they ever _loved_... was dead. A grim silence fell as each person idly fingered their food, their appetite lost. All except Snafu, of course, who smacked loudly on his Mars bar.

"So how'd y'all get into this shit?" he asked unexpectedly to the women, his mouth still crammed with chocolate. He wiped a hand on his white T, adding a chocolate smudge to his growing collection of accumulating stains. His pine green pants were in no better shape. Sophia looked at Lena to see if she would explain, but the woman was in some sort of daze, lost in dark thoughts no one could imagine.

"I've been with the Group 935 since I was 15." Sophia began. She sat down on a folding table and crossed both her legs and arms, signaling that the story she was about to unfold would be a long one. She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering the dark memories she wished she could erase. "I felt so honoured to be a part of so great a cause." She slowly reopened her eyes, allowing them to float across the room. "This place... held such potential. We were on the verge of the greatest discovery known to man. Super soldiers... immortals who felt no pain, no loss, no fear. We would produce a force of such power that no one could stand against."

She paused for a moment, a soft smile tugging at her lips and a flush of color growing on her cheeks.

"Our leader was Dr. Maxis, the most brilliant man I had ever met. His intelligence would cast even Einstein into the shadows. The world was truly blessed to have such a scientist as he..." Her voice trailed off, and she sighed softly.

"... so how were the zombies created?" asked Eugene, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen. Sophia blinked, blushed vividly, and cleared her throat.

"Yes, yes, the zombies." she said quickly, nervously slapping her blond hair away from her face. She gave a short huff before continuing, "Dr. Maxis was performing a series of experiments... I'm not sure what was involved or what the purposes were. Something was injected into them... Element 113... 123...-"

"115." Lena interjected softly, her voice low and dark. Her mind had apparently returned to the present. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the lockers. "It was element 115."

"Yes! That's the one." Sophie replied, pointing at Lena as if she had won a game show. Her voice was a little loud and high pitch. She cleared her throat once more and continued meekly, "The tests were continued... the subjects brain fuctions got worse. As time progressed, each participant struggled more and more with random spasms of rage. Many subjects had to be... eliminated."

Her eyes then grew dark, her voice shaking.

"Then, the incident happened. Edward Richtofen, Doctor Maxis' colleague, betrayed him, betrayed us all..." Her eyes glistened with tears as her throat closed, cutting her words off. "He... he..."

"He trapped Dr. Maxis and his daughter with a Hellhound, a crude manifestation of what used to be a canine." Lena finished for her. It was amazing how much stronger her voice was than the girl's. She used a head to rub her temple and gave a sigh of regret. "Dr. Maxis' fate can only be assumed... The loss of him and his daughter was greater than any of us could handle..."

She placed a hand on Sophia's shoulder, who was now crying silently.

"That was when all hell broke lose." she muttered, her voice hoarse. "The experiments could no longer be controlled. Only a few escaped at first... But that was just enough. They hosted a virus that no one could withstand, and everyone we knew... became infected..."

She lips pressed into a hard line, her words fading into silence.

"So here we are." choked Sophia, her eyes red-rimmed and her cheeks raw from crying. A broken smile flashed onto her face and faded just as quickly as it appeared.

"Yeah..." Eugene murmured bleakly. "Here we are."


End file.
